Torn Asunder
by Silver IceWind
Summary: Slash. Armed with strange knowledge, Harry clashes with Voldemort. The outcome? A confused Tom Riddle and a furious Dark Lord. Nothing is as it may seem...
1. Black Rain

Torn Asunder

Prologue/Chapter One- Black Rain

By- IceWind

A/N: 

****

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and everything in its franchise is owned by J.K Rowling and whoever else has rights to the books. I have no claim whatsoever to the characters; the plot is entirely mine though, as is any new characters that I might introduce into the story. Rating is PG-13; though it may turn to R later, no it will not become an NC-17 fic. 

****

Warnings: People, I assure you that I'm only put on warnings once and only once. So you better read this one. First of all, there is slash, my first slash piece of writing in fact. That means boy/boy get it? In fact this is going to be a Tom Riddle/Harry Potter fic, and if you read my story you'll find out how that happens. If you don't like that sort of thing, I suggest that you don't read. I suppose you can think of this as AU, being what I'm going to do with several characters. (No I'm not going to tell you) I do accept constructive criticism; flames are fine as well, though I shall warn you only once that I'll most probably write a reply to it in my authors' notes. Do it at your own risk. *smirks* There would probably be some angst, maybe some character deaths, heck, not everything can be all nice and rosy right? Oh yeah, I curse sometimes in my fics, so be on the lookout for that. Another thing, there will be spoilers from all four books, so… yeah, nuff said about that. 

*chuckles* Long warning hmmm? Well what I said was true, you're only going to see it in this chapter. I had this idea stuck in my head for a bit about a story with Tom and Harry; they would make a great couple lol. ^^;; But while that is part of the story, there IS a plot *gasps come from the non-existent audience* How could I have Tom be with Harry with no explanation at all? *smiles evilly* Though I won't tell you how it came about, you'll just have to read yourself. This story takes place in Harry's 5th year, mainly because I wanted George and Fred around. *chuckles* 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

It was a dark and stormy night… how cliché, Harry breathed out a soft sigh as he gazed up at the ceiling of the great hall, noting the dark heavy clouds, the streaks of silent lightening, and the pelting rain that streak across the artificial sky. Outside, real thunder boomed, and bright streaks of lightening flashed just outside the windows, the steady drumming of rain audible even over the loud chatter inside the hall. His dinner remained nearly untouched, only picked over half-heartily.

"What's wrong Harry?" Hermoine looked at him with worried brown eyes, hitting Ron in the side with her elbow and motioning with him with her eyes to go look at Harry. 

"Aw Hermoine, I'm sure that Harry's fine… aren't you mate?" Ron gave the famous Boy-Who-Lived a bright smile and tossed Hermoine a knowing look, "He has no reason for being depressed…"

"Even though You-Know-Who attacked early?" She fixed Ron a mild glare and amended, "Well, he usually attacks us at the end of the school year, not the beginning." Hermoine reached up a hand a flicked a strand of her bushy brown hair away from her eyes. 

Harry looked over at both of his best friends with a fond expression, though he couldn't seem to drudge up a sufficient smile to satisfy Hermoine. He ran a hand through his tousled black hair, his usually bright green eyes seemed a little dull this year… though Hermoine couldn't really blame him with Cedric's death last year and Voldemort's strange attack. Finally she asked him softly, "Harry… I know that we're kind of prying, but you never did tell us what happened with Cedric last year _and_ You-Know-Who this year." 

The dark haired boy bit his bottom lip slightly, looking indecisive as he opened his mouth, "Well--"

"Look at Potter, Weasel, and Mudblood, what's wrong? Does Potter feel a little queasy now?" Draco Malfoy smirked at the trio, not having changed in the slightest during the summer. He still looked coolly elegant, had the same silver eyes and light blond hair. Crabbe and Goyle -as always- flanked his sides, sneering at the Gryffindors, while chortling at Malfoy's joke, though they did not seem to understand it. "Wouldn't want you to get a cold Potter, especially with the entire wizarding world's fate resting on your shoulders," with that last remark he walked away casually, ignoring the way Harry and Hermoine had to restrain Ron from attacking him. 

"Ron! Calm down!" Hermoine was hissing into Ron's ear furiously, keeping an eye out towards the staff's table while doing so, "You just can't attack him!"

"I bloody well can!" though after that remark, Ron seemed to calm down slightly, sitting back at the table though his hands were clenched and he was glaring murderously at Draco's back, "Didn't you hear what he said Hermoine? We just can't let him get away with that!" 

Harry glanced around cautiously at the rest of his house mates, noting with relief that most of them didn't seem to pay any attention to what Draco had said. _Relief over that? Your just relieved that you didn't have to tell Hermoine anything… this time._ He gave a mental sigh over his thoughts and placed a friendly hand on Ron's arm, "Ron, we can't, not in front of the teachers."

"Hey, what's wrong with Ron?" Neville looked across the table into Ron's tight face, looking slightly nervous as he asked Harry, "Did Malfoy do something to him again? I couldn't quite catch his words while he was here." 

"Want us to do something to him?" George leaned over and gave a playful smirk towards the trio, Fred nodding along with the suggestion. He and Fred were in their seventh year, yet showed no signs of stopping their tricks or jokes, "We could always slip in a canary cream… or maybe a tongue toffee, that'll show Malfoy his place!" 

For a moment Harry was severely tempted with the idea, but he regretfully shook his head, "No, you'll two will get into trouble, all of Hogwarts now knows about your creations… usually because they were at the receiving end." He gave the best version -and he has been practicing- of a smile he could, but he seemed to be too depressed to hold it for longer then a few seconds. He dropped his head into his hands and sighed lightly.

Ron and Hermoine cast each other worried looks over the top of Harry's head, and each stood up, grabbing his arms. Ron smiled cheerfully at the people in the table and spoke to Neville, "Don't worry, Malfoy will get his due… We just have to find out what's with Harry lately," and with those words, he and Hermoine dragged Harry away towards the Gryffindor common room. 

~

"Now talk," Hermoine pushed Harry down on a squashy armchair and hovered around him like a mother hen, worried for her chicks. Before he could even open his mouth, she spoke once more, "and don't tell us that everything is all right! You've been acting moody and depressed, even before the start of the year and You-Know-Who's attack. 

Ron nodded along with what Hermoine was saying, obviously agreeing with her ever word. 

__

Of course he'd agree with her… you'd think that they were snogging considering how chummy they are acting this year… Harry almost immediately felt guilty, here was his friends trying to find out what was wrong with him, and all he could think about were how nosy they were being. He just expelled a sigh and looked away from them, not saying a word. 

"Come on Harry! We're your best friends, who else do you have to trust except for us?" Ron seemed bent on trying to get Harry to admit something, anything, that would help them unravel the mystery he has been since the start of the school year. 

"Look you two!" Harry suddenly shot up from the chair and gave them a glare, "I don't want to talk about it! I know your trying to help me and all, but I'm fine! I've _been_ fine! And I will always be fine!" His green eyes were shielded by some unnamed emotion, his fists clenched as he glared at them both. "You're my best friends and all, but I don't have to tell you two everything that happens in my life!"

Immediately a guilty expression stole over Hermoine's face and she winced at Harry's expression and his words. "But…" she began softly, trying to calm Harry down while wringing the front of her black robe nervously.

"But nothing Hermoine! Prefect or not, you have no right to butt into every aspect of my life! No right to examine it like I'm some insect under a microscope!" Harry was clearly enraged by now, the stress and nights of no sleep finally getting to him, though Ron and Hermoine wouldn't know about that. 

"I wasn't… we weren't…" for once Hermoine seemed to be fumbling for words to say to Harry, her brown eyes growing desperate. Neither she nor Ron had any idea were an outburst like this had originated from. 

Suddenly Ron reached out a hand and placed it on Hermoine's shoulder, saying quietly, "'Moine, I don't think we can do anything right now…" As Hermoine stopped her attempts of saying something that would dissuade Harry's accusations, he turned to Harry, his eyes troubled, "We'll leave you alone then Harry." 

Suddenly Harry brushed them both aside and opened the portrait door, muttering over his shoulder, "Don't bother, I'll go outside," his strides were long and quick in his want to get away from everything.

"But Harry! It's raining out there!" The only thing that answered Hermoine was the closing portrait's door. 

~

As Harry walked quickly down the corridor, black thoughts churned in his head, mixed with guilty ones. _I… shouldn't be taking my troubles out on them… but they shouldn't keep pressing me for information! I don't have to tell them everything that goes on in my so-called life. _He groaned and turned the corner, suddenly running into another person. _Oh, shi-_

"5 points from Gryffindor for not looking where you are going Mr. Potter!" Snape glared down his nose towards Harry, his dark eyes holding frustration in them, "Just because you are famous for a scar on your forehead, doesn't mean you own the halls." Before Harry had a chance to retort, he strode down the halls powerfully, pausing now and again to glare at several students.

__

Great, just great, a week into the school year and not only does Voldemort try an attack, but I lose some points as well, he scowled and stalked down the halls, going out the door to outside, while ignoring the strange looks that were tossed his way. Harry walked through the rain, nearing the forbidden forest, too caught up in his thoughts to notice that he was soaked entirely through.

He stopped and stared at a large puddle in the middle of the ground, examining himself critically, he saw the same old green eyes, same untamable black hair… he breathed a soft sigh and glared at his reflection, noticing the dark bags under his eyes and his thin frame. In his fifth year and he still did not have a lot of bulk and muscle, not that he wanted to be like Crabbe and Goyle of course, but it would be better then looking as if he could barely defend himself, nonetheless others. 

Harry was more of a subtle strength, fated to not have the huge biceps and muscles like some men may have. Instead, he was leaner, though having highly toned muscles from all of the quidditch he has played, so he was strong, but it didn't show up in a mass of muscle. Though at this moment, he was leaner then he was supposed to be, a little gaunt, slightly paler then normal. 

He paused next to a tree, looking at the forbidden forest in contemplation, wondering whether or not he should walk in there. He knew that he would get in trouble, but right now… he really didn't care. He sighed and leaned heavily against a tree, head hanging down as trickles of water made it's way around his hair. _Sometimes… sometimes I wish I could tell Ron and Hermoine everything that has happened to me… Cedric… the summer… Voldemort. But why should I burden them with my problems?_

A curse filled the air as Harry's fist slammed into the tree and he slid to the ground as if his legs couldn't carry any weight. His mind cried out frantically, _it's not fair! I didn't ask to be the boy-who-lived! I just wanted to be normal, not have to face Voldemort every damn year, be strong for others… when can I have time to myself? When can people like me, love me, for who I am and not for some public farce I'm made out to be?!_

He curled up under the tree, arms going around his knees as he buried his head into them, whispering softly, "But I can't can I? I'm bloody Harry Potter, who knows how many people wish to be in my shoes… and how much I wish I could switch with them." A single droplet of salt water slipped down his face, unseen, unheeded as it mixed in with the rain. 

Something warm emanated from his chest and he lifted his head slightly, feeling as if it was ten time heavier then it usual was. His right hand came up slowly and he gripped his necklace that he obtained over the summer. A single dark silver cusith pendant dangled from a thin silver chain that was around his neck. He glared at it frostily for a moment before his expression softened and he lightly stroked it before returning it under his robes, away from sight.

Funny really, a cusith was supposed to be an enormous dark green hound the size of a young bull. It had a long thin tail and in olden times muggles were afraid of it. Every time they bayed, the muggle farmers would lock up their women in fear of them getting stolen by the cusith. They believed that the hound's mission was to round up women and drive them to a fairy mound so they might supply milk for fairy children, they also believed that the hound's had long braided tails. Nothing else could be farther from the truth in fact, the cusith were guard dogs and bayed every time they found an interloper or someone of that kind, they were proud and noble creatures. They also ran messages and errands for their masters, ever faithful. 

The false claims about the women came from a muggle who observed the cusith running into a house after some strange baying had been heard, and pulling out a woman, who was in fact a witch. The muggle spooked and ran off, telling others about his experience. With the way muggles were, the truth became crushed and the tale got more and more expanded upon, until it became a myth. Nobody knows where the idea of the cusith having a braided tail came from, as humorous as it sounds. 

Harry sighed and jerked out of his musings, knowing very well were they would lead up to, and he didn't feel up to analyzing it. He shivered slightly and hugged his knees tighter, feeling the damp and the cold for perhaps the first time. His gaze went down to his right hand and he clenched it softly, before turning to one of the problems that had plagued him for as long as he lived… Voldemort.

"God I hate you," he hissed out softly to the weeping sky, green eyes churning with different emotion, "All of this happened because of you… and _They_ won't give me anymore information in fear of ruining everything." He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the tree, feeling the cold water dribble down his back. 

__

I'm not really sure what happened with Voldemort a couple of days ago… but it played out exactly like They wanted it to… me all alone facing him, casting that spell… I don't even know what it did! I feel like I'm a puppet They just jerk around! Harry cursed softly and laid a hand on the ground, clenching the mud between his fingers and letting it dribble through. _I don't get enough sleep with Them occupying my thoughts and dreams, I never get a break, my friends worry too much… it's falling apart all around me._

With a surge of emotion, Harry lurched up from his position, ignoring the mud that was liberally splattered on his black robes. His clenched fists slackened as he began to once again walk through the rain towards the forbidden forest, uncaring for the creatures that might lurk within. His rain streaked glasses made it hard to see through, even with the water repelling charm on it, and he was freezing… but he didn't care. _I'm not enough of a coward to end it all… or I'm too much of a coward to go through with it, I wonder which is correct…_

He entered the dark forest, the rain letting up slightly as he wandered inside due to the broad, leafy plants that towered over head. Harry didn't really know where he was going, his feet took him wherever they felt he needed to be. Suddenly he tripped and sprawled over, _damn log… wait a minute…_ He sat up and squinted at the thing he tripped over, feeling his insides clench as he recognized a human body, "Oh no…"

Harry reached out a shaky hand and carefully turned the person over, and gaped, his eyes wide and shocked, "Someone is playing a cruel joke on me…" 

There lay a tall person with messy black hair, young, around 16, with a pale visage. He was distinctly familiar to Harry, because this was the one person who had been plaguing him his entire life, the one person who has been trying to kill him more times then he could count… Voldemort… or at least in this form… Tom Riddle. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The glorious end of chapter one *sweatdrops* Actually, I meant for this to only be a prologue, but it went on longer then I expected… and it's not even long enough for me to call a real chapter… (I usually do 7 page chapters, this is only about 4 pages and 50% of the 5th page lol) Have I piqued anyone's interest yet? And I do assure you, I WILL include a plot… ^^;; and an explanation on how Tom got there. There are a lot of unanswered questions in this chapter, but I'll get around to answering them… eventually. Please remember that Harry acted the way he did before because of everything that has happened to him. So far you guys only know about Cedric (duh), but you don't know about the attack Voldemort made (at least only a little bit), or about the _They_ or _Them_ that Harry keeps thinking about. Or about the significance of his necklace, and YES there IS a significance to it. *sweatdrop* 

Haha, you don't even know how Tom got in the forbidden forest! Or if he's what he appears… maybe he isn't Tom at all or maybe some sort of clone… *evil laugh* God I love tying everything together to make one kick ass fic. ^^; I will assure you all that you haven't read a fic like this before, totally original… or it BETTER be anyway. 

The people in this fic may seem slightly ooc… *large sweatdrop* Which would be my fault entirely for not sticking to their character, but I'll try the best that I can okay? Unless of course, I change their character on purpose *smirks* I just know that I'm going to have a great time writing this fic! It'll be nice to have a break form my other fanfic, Aether Winds (Tamora Pierce), once in a while and write this one. 

One last thing (long note o.o;), I don't live in Britain, I live in the US… so some of the words I will use most probably not be British ones… But me try okay? Nobody start yelling at me because I wrote ice pops, instead of ice lollies… *large sweatdrop* In fact, if anyone has a site or knows one that would help me with words like that, I'd greatly appreciate it! ^_^ *prods people with a stick* Stop reading what I write and review! NEED REVIEWS TO KEEP ME GOING! O.o; 

~

My e-mail address is flyby311@hotmail.com and put Torn Asunder, so I know what the e-mail is about. Anything you want to add/criticize/comment/whatever you guys just review it… please? 


	2. Who is Voldemort?

Torn Asunder

Chapter Two- Who is Voldemort?

By- IceWind

A/N: 

****

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and everything in its franchise is owned by J.K Rowling and whoever else has rights to the books. I have no claim whatsoever to the characters; the plot is entirely mine though, as is any new characters that I might introduce into the story. Rating is PG-13; though it may turn to R later, no it will not become an NC-17 fic. 

Lala, chapter two… *doesn't have anything to say* Oh ya, that summary I put up for the fic… I hate it. I'll probably change it when I have time lol. 

****

Lady Geuna: Okies… *is continuing* hehe. Yeah, I know it's weird, most of my fics are weird. 

****

Demia: *looks amused* Right, so I'm thanking you for saying that the plot was interesting… and now questioning you on the second part. Really, I don't know how to improve my writing if people write ambiguous comments such as 'but your writing isn't' couldn't you have at least told me what was wrong? *lips twitch* Oh well, let me make a guess for you! It's very impersonal isn't it? Yes, I have a problem with the first several chapters over how impersonal I make everyone…

****

Shadwmage7: It'll be _sort of_ what you think, but I'm not going to make it exactly as such. ^_^ I'm strange and want some sort of originality, hehe, you'll understand what I mean.

****

Draconic Ragnorock: Ugh, I didn't really like the prologue that I put into place, maybe when I have time later on I'll fix it… (considering how lazy I am, the chances are slim though, hehe) 

****

'Mes: *grins* Maybe people don't write about Tom and Harry because of how implausible it seems? ^_^; Which of course means I have to go out and try to make it plausible… o.o; but that's just me lol. Did you know that a cusith was actually a mythical creature? I tweaked its appearance a bit and it's function… (actually, the 'muggle' version in the story is the _real_ version, amusing right?) 

****

AtieJen: *mock affronted look* Harry isn't mental at all! Maybe a little depressed, a little crabby… hehe. I'm not that great writing angst… o.o; so there'll probably be less of it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry gulped, _oh great, what am I going to do now?_ And got out his wand, glaring down at the prone figure. _Why does this always happen to me?_ He pointed it at Tom for a moment, his eyes narrowed, _why the fuck isn't he moving?_ He scooted closer and poked the body with his wand, poking it harder when he saw that the body didn't respond.

"Did I kill him?" Confusion swirled in his eyes as he reached down and felt for a pulse at the boy's neck, it drummed weakly, but it was there all the same. "Eh…" he blinked several times, debating what to do with Tom as he sat in the mud. 

A soft groan caught his attention and Harry immediately brandished his wand at the other person once more, hand shaking slightly as he did so. _Should I… kill him? Take him prisoner? _Tom's body twitched slightly and the slightly older boy gave something akin to a sigh. _Fuck this…_ Harry reached over and pulled Tom up, grunting slightly at the weight. He muttered softly to the unconscious body, pocketing his wand, "You're heavy, do you know that?"

Nothing answered him, but he didn't expect anyone to, he heaved a sigh once more and boosted Tom up, beginning to trudge out of the forest, "I really should have left you, ya know." _That's it, I'm certifiably insane, I've started to talk to myself… _He fixed a mock glare at the body, "You're more trouble then you're worth, why I must always be a courageous Gryffindor is beyond me." 

"Which is why I'm in Slytherin," a weak voice broke through his musings and Harry yelped, dropping the body. "Ow… did you have to do that?" Slowly Tom opened his eyes, revealing a pair of gorgeous dark blue eyes that looked at Harry levelly. He weakly pushed himself up from the muddy ground and glared at Harry, asking the one question that Harry didn't expect, "Who the hell are you?"

Harry gaped at Tom for a moment, his wand in his hand (he whipped it out as soon as he heard Tom's voice), "Err… Harry Potter of course… You know, enemy of you, trying to stop you from doing dastardly deeds from my first year all the way to my current year." He was so surprised; he had actually answered Tom's question without thinking twice. He saw Tom sneer, and it was such a _nice_ sneer too… _I'm pathetic_.

"Right, and I'm trying to take over the world," Tom looked at Harry quizzically when the boy twitched slightly, "…You should visit the hospital wing," he spoke matter-o-factly, looking blearily up at the sky, "Why am I outside, in the rain?" He scowled and wiped some rain and mud away from his face. 

Harry avoided that question, having a faint inkling on what happened, _They are sooo dead… why They do these things is beyond me._ Finally he spoke in a tentative voice; "Do you remember being Lord Voldemort?" _Should I help him up or not? This may just be a trick…_

"Lord Voldemort? What are you talking about?" Disbelieving eyes stared at Harry, "I don't know any Lord Voldemort's or anything of the such… are you going to help me up or not?" _What is with this boy? He doesn't look a bit familiar… _He raised a brow at the mechanical way that Harry reached out a hand to help him up; _Maybe I should talk to Headmaster Dippet when I go see him next time, _and clasp it with his own, ignoring the slight tingle that raced up his arm. 

Harry helped pull Tom up and wrapped his arm around the boy, for all of Tom's bravado, he was still weak. He leveled a penetrating look towards the taller boy, asking rapidly, "What about the chamber of secrets then?" 

Tom gave a start and suddenly glared at Harry, "How did you know that I was looking for it?" _Damn it… what is with this boy?_ He suddenly said haughtily, "I assure you that I'm looking for it for interest only and would tell the Headmaster as soon as I found it." 

"You haven't found it yet?!" 

"Of course not! It's harder then it may seem… though it might have something to do with being a parselmouth… Don't tell anyone of the last bit will you?"

"I already _know_ that you're a parselmouth…" 

"What?!" Tom gaped at Harry for a moment, giving him his best haughty look, "Have you been stalking me or something?" _Wouldn't I have noticed him? I haven't even told anyone else about being a parselmouth! This 'Harry' person, however cute he may be, is beginning to startle me… and I don't startle easily._

"Oh god…." Harry muttered to himself, seemingly completely forgetting about the mild depression he had sunk to before, "I'm going to get in so much trouble… How am I supposed to explain this to the Headmaster?"

Tom mentally rolled his eyes, seeing the familiar sight of the castle loom up ahead of them, "Really now, why would you get in trouble for helping a Prefect? Dippet would love you…" he looked around, "Though I still have no idea how I got there." 

He sighed and shook his head, "Not Dippet… Dumbledore, Headmaster Dumbledore." Harry watched Tom carefully to gauge his reaction.

"…You're a bit touched aren't you?" Tom looked at Harry in surprise; "Dumbledore is the transfiguration teacher, not the headmaster!" _He looks so… honest; _he bit his bottom lip slightly.

Harry winced and stopped by the main doors of Hogwarts, muttering lightly to himself, "Dinner should be over, I should be able to sneak you in…" 

"I don't need to be 'sneaked in'. I'm a prefect!"

"Prefect or not, you're not in Kansas anymore…" Inwardly Harry berated himself over his cheesy muggle lines. 

"Hn, cheesy Potter, do you know that?" 

"Ugh, you sound like Malfoy when you call me Potter."

Tom quirked a brow at Harry, "Fine then, _Harry_, though I don't know who Malfoy is either… are we going inside yet? I rather not get any wetter then I am currently." He glanced down at his soggy robes, "Though that may be impossible."

Harry gave him a slight smile, _a little arrogant, but not too bad actually…_ "I'm still going to sneak you in you know…" 

Waving his free arm around airily, Tom gave a half shrug, "Suit yourself then." He didn't pay much attention to Harry's speech about the different Headmasters and Dippet not being there… or something like that. 

"Right… Hmm… I should bring you to the staff room I suppose, nearer then the Headmasters office anyway," Harry opened the doors and peeked inside, muttering to himself, "Considering how many people don't know about Tom Riddle… this should be easy." 

"What do you mean? I'm known!" Tom's question remained unanswered as Harry began to tug him towards the staff room, walking quickly while trying to avoid all of the students that milled around near the entrance hall. 

Harry tossed Tom a slightly irate expression, "SHH! It would just be my luck to have someone like Ginny recognize you for who you really are." He pulled Tom quickly through the entrance hall, ignoring the large amounts of water they both were trailing on the ground. They headed towards the staff room, which was just off the entrance hall.

~

"How have your lessons been going Severus?" Minerva McGonagall inhaled the pleasant smell of tea as she took a sip, "Everything going well I suppose?" She shook her head at Flitwick when he offered her some sugar.

Severus spoke dryly as he stared into the fireplace, "As well as they could with Neville Longbottom in my classes, and with the inaptitude of the first years." He settled himself comfortably in his chair, ignoring the patter of rain outside in favor of the roaring of the flames, "and with the amount of coddling the Potter boy receives."

"Really now, that's unfair to the boy. He has been through a lot recently, with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and everything," Professor Sprout smiled lightly at Severus, ignoring the scathing look he leveled towards her. 

"Even though he wouldn't tell any of the teachers or even Dumbledore about what he did to You-Know-Who?" He shot Sprout an annoyed look, "That boy attracts more trouble then the all the Weasley's combined!" 

McGonagall spoke up, fingering the edges of her emerald green robe, "But he doesn't ask for the trouble does he? Sometimes I get the feeling like he doesn't want to be 'Famous Harry Potter' and really Severus, talking about favoritism…" She let the rest fill in unspoken, it was no secret that Snape favored his own students. 

About to retort with probably a most scathing reply, the door was pushed opened and the person they had just been talking about made his appearance all muddy and wet. Harry's green eyes seemed wider then normal, and he was unconsciously showing more of his feelings then he had since the start of the school year. 

While that did catch the teacher's attention, they were more concerned over the person Harry seemed to be supporting. They were able to discern that it was male from it's form, and looked remarkably like Harry except he was larger, a bit more filled out build, and he had tired dark blue eyes. 

Tom raised his head and looked at the teachers, his dark blue eyes holding slight traces of confusion, "They're not the teachers… We're in the staffroom, but none of the teachers are here. Harry, where the heck are we?" 

"Potter!" Snape glowered at Harry and the person he brought with him, "What are you doing here?" he then focused his attention on Tom and scowled, "What are you getting at boy? We are the teachers." McGonagall nodded in absentminded agreement, her gaze thoughtful as they moved from Harry to Tom. 

"Umm… is the Headmaster around?" Harry asked tentatively, eyeing Snape with mutual dislike, while asking Professor McGonagall, "It's rather important really…" _Maybe… we should have risked being seen by Ginny and just have went to the Headmaster's office. I'm not even sure if she would recognize Tom by sight. _

Suddenly the door opened once more and Dumbledore swept into the room, grinning cheerfully at everyone, "Anything the matter Minerva? You and the rest look a bit shocked," he glanced at Harry and continued on speaking, "Harry! Nice to see that you are here, care for a lemon drop?" He peered closer at the person that Harry was supporting, noting that he looked vaguely familiar, though he couldn't completely recognize Tom with his head turning away from him. 

Before Harry could decline or McGonagall could answer, Tom looked up right into Dumbledore's twinkling light blue eyes and gaped. He continued on in that mode for several seconds before he managed to smooth his face over and ask in a slightly shaky manner, "Professor Dumbledore? …You look… old. Where… Where is Headmaster Dippet?" He noticed that Dumbledore's beard and hair were no longer auburn and instead a snowy white color, and that the man had many wrinkles now.

For once it seemed that the Headmaster looked shocked, his gaze looking over Tom. He regained his composure quickly; shooting Harry a quizzical (perhaps the first time Harry has ever seen that expression) look. "Tom… Riddle?" 

The other teachers, all having been informed if they did not know the true identity of Lord Voldemort after Harry's second year, showed varying degrees of shock. McGonagall gasped and nearly took a step backwards, Sprout and Flitwick just gaped, while Snape looked stunned with a touch of anger in his dark eyes. 

Tom shot all the people in the room, well except for Harry, a confused mixed with annoyance look, asking coolly, "Why are all you looking at me like that? I demand to know where Headmaster Dippet is!" He struggled to stand by himself for a moment, but found that he couldn't, so he contented himself with leaning slightly on Harry. 

Harry sighed and used his free hand to rub his head, muttering softly to Tom when the other people in the room still seemed shocked, "Well, didn't I tell you that Dumbledore is the Headmaster now?" _Wonder what will happen now…_

"Harry," Dumbledore finally transferred his hard stare at Tom back to Harry, his eyes softening slightly, "Does this have something to do with what you did to Voldemort before?" He remembered Harry's vehement refusals to tell him what he did with Voldemort, only that the man was still alive… 

"…Yes Headmaster," Harry intoned softly, his eyes downcast.

"You still cannot tell us what you did can you?"

"…No Headmaster." 

"And why not?"

"I can't tell you that either, I'm not allowed," he looked at Dumbledore's eyes beseechingly, letting everyone else wonder what was going on, "Even I do not know the full extent of what I have done."

"That isn't safe Harry."

"…I'll be fine." 

Suddenly Tom's voice cut in smoothly, his eyes thoughtful, "Are you telling me that I'm in the future? But how did that happen? People don't just wake up one day in some forest far off into the future without any explanation."

"You were in the forest? The _forbidden_ forest?" Severus looked at Tom and Harry sharply. Upon observing Tom's nod, he focused his attention on Harry and bit out, "Mr. Potter, do you not know that the forbidden forest is just as its name? _Forbidden? _What were you doing out there?" The last sounded accusing and demanding, his tone imperious. 

Harry fidgeted slightly under the looks all of the people in the room gave him, finally saying softly, "Thinking." Though his tone was soft, it had a certain quality that brooked no argument, which of course made Severus sneer and get ready to fire out more questions, and most probably a point deduction as well. 

"Severus," Dumbledore's tone was mild, though everyone in the room knew what he was doing. 

Snape turned away from Harry and looked piercingly towards Tom, finally he asked, "And what are we supposed to do with Mr. Riddle? I suppose that Potter had thought that we'd figure that out for ourselves once he finished with his little soiree with You-Know-Who now?" 

"Call him Voldemort, Severus," a calm Dumbledore gave the potions master a light smile, "Remember, there is nothing to fear from just saying his name." 

An annoyed Tom broke in, "Nobody answered my question… and Harry and I are rather muddy and wet, I wouldn't say no to a bath." True, both boys seemed a little worse for wear, but nothing unduly serious though. 

Everyone's attention snapped back to Tom as Dumbledore said carefully, "I don't think that your from the past… but Harry is the only one to answer you with any sense of knowledge on what has happened, afterwards we'll give you both a bath, Harry?" 

Heaving a soft sigh, Harry answered Tom as honestly as he could, "You aren't from the past Tom, I know that much… but you used to be Voldemort, but something happened… I'm just about as informed on you as the rest are." He gave Tom a sweetly apologetic smile, his green eyes honest. 

"Well then!" Dumbledore swept a gaze over the surrounding people and suddenly spoke seriously, "I don't have to tell you all that Tom's true… or used to be true, identity cannot be revealed. Both boys will stay in the hospital wing for the time being, tomorrow, we'll figure out what to do." 

"Headmaster?" at Dumbledore's inquiring look, Harry plunged right into his question, "Could you tell Ron and Hermoine that I'm all right? I kind of got into a fight with them both and they might be a little worried right now." He ignored Tom's interested look, propping up the other boy better. 

"Of course I will Harry… Right! Now that bit of business is behind us, would you boys care for some tea before you go up to the hospital wing?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wow, I don't believe I have ever finished a chapter so quickly before. This only took me a day to write. *beams* I'm so proud of myself, of course, this type of story is fun to write as well. Ugh, which reminds me that I really should start on my other little 'projects' once more. …By the way, don't expect chapters to always come out this fast *large sweatdrop* 

I forgot to say this before, but the cusith in the previous chapter is a real mythical creature that people used to believe in. The wizard version that I told you about is incorrect; in fact, the 'muggle' version is the real version. *giggles* Fitting no? I didn't want to do something that's been over used, like a dragon, or even a phoenix, so I settled upon a cusith. It was either that or 4 other obscure mythical creatures, but my friend liked the name of the cusith the best, so I decided to use it.

I always have trouble writing the first part of a story (first chapter, whatever) because I feel that I'm kinda of impersonal while writing it… (don't ask) and I really shouldn't be writing at 2 o'clock am… yeah, so that was bad as well. If I have any time, and if I feel like it, I may just go back and rewrite the prologue over. (though the chances of that happening are slim)

Heh, I bet all of you are as confused as heck right now with who Tom is, (well you know who he is) how he got there, why he doesn't know anything, and everything else. Also why Harry is so dodgey in answering the questions the professors ask him. You'll all find out in the up-coming chapters, now just drop me a little review and I'll be happy lol. 

~

My e-mail address is flyby311@hotmail.com and put Torn Asunder, so I know what the e-mail is about. Anything you want to add/criticize/comment/whatever you guys just review it… please?


	3. Sword Dance

Torn Asunder

Chapter Three- Sword Dance

By- IceWind

A/N: 

****

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and everything in its franchise is owned by J.K Rowling and whoever else has rights to the books. I have no claim whatsoever to the characters; the plot is entirely mine though, as is any new characters that I might introduce into the story. Rating is PG-13; though it may turn to R later, no it will not become an NC-17 fic. 

Heh, amusing how quickly I crank out these chapters, much faster then Aether anyway… I must have been getting bored with it. This is a nice diversion until I write a new chapter for it. 

****

'Mes: hehe, very nice to meet another mythology freak like myself *sweatdrop* It's one of my little hobbies, reading on mythological creatures… and weapons as well. You won't get a lot of answers in _this_ chapter anyway. Hehe, though you'll meet some interesting people and the start of the unraveling of the mystery.

****

Death Eater: Awww… you're so nice, thank you.

****

Aya G: Hehe, thanks, I try to make it cool lol.

****

JaiyAlex: *chuckles* And I hope that your going to like even more of it when I put it up. 

****

AtieJen: ^_^ I'm not great at writing angst, though I strangely like to read it… don't ask, and yes, this is definitely going to be a Tom/Harry fic. 

****

DragonShimmer: Silly girl, when_ever_ did I say that Tom came from the future? *evil look* You'll have to find out alone with everyone else how he got there. No kidding, I loved the 2nd chapter, it was way better then the first one. :P I'm working on the chapter as I type! 

****

Shinigami: *chuckles* Are you confused because there IS a dark lord and Tom is there at the same time? Let me assure you that you'll find out sooner or later… ok, later, lol. *rubs hands together gleefully* Ginny won't be a problem and that splitting apart thing, close, really close, but that's not it. ^_^

****

Heartless Lemon Meringue: 1. ^^;; as much as I appreciate your concern, I was just inspired and felt like writing… and writing…. You understand right? Hehe. People need progress! *raises fist in air, sees people staring at her, and lowers it sheepishly* The only reason why the first chapters are coming out fast is because I have a lot of ideas and I really want to write them down. Inspiration is awesome. 2. *mock pouts* Does that mean I have bad imagery? Ok, I probably do -_-;; I'll try to work on that or something. 3. Right, trying to show… ^_^ thanks for your suggestions. 

****

The Plot Bunny Whisperer: *grins* Thanks, eh, you'll find out everything in a while… probably later then sooner -_-;; 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Harry…" Tom's voice reached Harry's ears and the older boy turned over on his bed to look across the room at Harry. After having declined Dumbledore's tea invitation, they had been sent straight up, to Madam Pomfrey, who had fussed over both boys, as usual, until they were sick of it. They had quickly taken their baths and had been placed straight into bed — even though both had complained, not wanting to sleep.

"Hmmm?" Harry looked blearily over at Tom, his glasses on the night table. He didn't particularly want to go to sleep yet: he always had those dreams… and any time he didn't, he had nightmares… So Harry had been somewhat like an insomniac on and off throughout the entire summer and start of the year, though no one knew of it but himself. 

Yawning lightly, Tom stretched his arms, settling himself against the pillows comfortably, tucking one under his arm for good measure. He gave Harry a thoughtful look before finally asking, "So… I was Voldemort? Prof- I mean Headmaster Dumbledore and the others didn't seem to like this Voldemort fellow," he gave a slight shrug and smirked, "and here I always thought that I was likable."

__

Ugh, why must I always answer the hard questions? What will I say now? Oh, you're fine right now, but you used to be a homicidal person who most wizards think is insane as well? He rubbed his head, brushing his scar with his hand as he was jolted back with a vivid memory of the time Voldemort tossed multiple Cruciatus curses at him. So why was he being so nice to Tom right now? Harry gave a slight grimace, _because Tom has no idea of what he did… _

"Harry?"

Tom's voice jerked Harry back into reality as he tossed the other boy an apologetic smile, "Sorry Tom, got caught up in my thoughts…" His fingers tapped the side of the bed as he thought of a reply, "Voldemort… isn't a nice person Tom." He really did not want to delve deeper into the topic.

Tom was silent for a moment, his dark eyes unreadable before he gave a slight nod, turned over, and quietly murmured, "Good night then, Harry." 

"… good night Tom."

~

__

Harry looked around at the grassy plain, a faint look of resignation on his face as he lightly spoke, "Well… I suppose that this is better then having another nightmare." His hand reached up to grip his cusith necklace, green eyes searching for something.

"And here we always thought that you liked our impromptu lessons, young one," a tall figure appeared and a dark silver robed man walked towards Harry calmly, his light amber eyes watching him. A faint smile appeared on his face as he watched the boy turn towards him with no surprise.

A small answering smile appeared on Harry's as he retorted, "These lessons always leave me sore and make me feel as if I get no sleep. I'm already a bit of an insomniac, but with these dreams, with the nightmares I regularly have, it's a surprise if I can function throughout the day at all, Praeceptor," his eyes flashed with a bit of indignation, a small frown on his lips. 

A small wind whipped the man's silver waist-length hair around lazily, as he narrowed his eyes slightly, chiding his pupil, "You're showing excessive emotion once again. Remember what I have taught you…" 

"-letting one's emotions show is letting an enemy understand you better… I know, I know," Harry heaved a sigh and composed himself, letting a blank mask slip over his face. He could shield most of his emotions from his eyes, but not all, they were too expressive for that, no matter how hard he tried. But it seemed to suit his instructor, for the man gave him a light smile and a nod. 

"Of course, having a guarded face does not help at all if one does not guard his tongue as well," the man shook his head lightly at Harry, faint amusement in them.

Harry nearly scowled at the man, but stopped himself just in time. His eyes quickly flickered over the landscape, slight confusion in them as he asked in what he hoped was a blank tone of voice, "Where is Praeceptrix?"

The man gently fingered his own cusith necklace, as he used his other hand to summon a couple of large rocks. He motioned Harry to sit down on one as he sat on the other, finally answering, "She had to go see the council about your progress. You're doing nicely by my standards, but they seem to think that you are moving too slowly." 

Anger flashed quickly through Harry's eyes though he struggled to contain it, "The council always expects so much of me! First these lessons, and then Voldemort! What next and why do I never see them? Only you and Praeceptrix!" 

"Emotions, young one!" The man sharply said, his light eyes brooding, "You are not to question the council… they are pleased that you managed to accomplish the first task against the one you call Voldemort, but they would not tolerate your unguarded tongue for long." At Harry's smoldering hurt look, the man spoke in a softer tone, "We are getting off track from the original purpose… Do you have any questions young one? Maybe I can answer them…"

Faint hope rose in Harry's eyes, maybe he would actually get some answers from his illusive instructor for once, "What did the spell that I cast do to Voldemort?" He was dying to know the answer, his eyes pleading with the man.

The man hesitated for a moment, but instead of him answering, a light feminine voice rang out, "It was to correct a mistake we made." A slender woman seemingly appeared out of thin air, though neither Harry nor his Praeceptor seemed to be surprised. She was lively looking with lovely stormy gray eyes and wavy black hair. She stepped sprightly up to the man and gave him a light kiss, "Hello Valion."

This must have been an ordinary event for the duo, because Harry continued speaking without missing a beat, "A mistake that you and Praeceptor made? Or one that all of you and the council made? And what mistake exactly was it?"

Valion gave a small smile towards Kiari before turning to Harry, "Very sharp aren't you? One that the council made… and no we cannot yet tell you what the mistake was," a faint twinkle entered his eyes, "Though did you like our result?"

Harry nearly rolled his eyes, speaking in a rapid tone, "You two are never allowed to tell me anything! So Voldemort is gone now isn't he? And Tom Riddle took his place?" He ignored the last part of Valion's words, thinking he was teasing him. 

Kiari's expression sobered as she nudged over Valion and sat on part of his rock, "The one you call Voldemort is not gone yet… he is weaker now, but he is still very much alive. Think Tom Riddle as if he is a whole new person… before he became this Voldemort that you speak of." 

Confusion whirled through Harry's eyes as he ground out angrily, "So the spell was for nothing then? I can't even tell Dumbledore or even Sirius about what happened to me out there! Do you know how hurt Ron and Hermione were, Praeceptrix?" There were always questions that the duo couldn't, or wouldn't, answer. There always were hidden agendas, hidden meanings… 

"We would tell you in a flash if we were able, young one! But the council compelled us to wait and to keep things secret for now, and we cannot go against the will of the council!" Valion seemed angered, but quickly got over it after his outburst, returning to the somber, serious man that Harry had known.

Kiari broke in gently, "And it wasn't for nothing, the one you call Voldemort is greatly weakened without his counter part… You must treat Tom Riddle well and with understanding, young one. He has never as of yet done anything wrong that would garner your hatred or mistrust." 

For as long as he could remember, Harry had never heard his tutors directly call Voldemort by his name — they didn't say "You-Know-Who", or anything like that, but they referred to him as: 'the one you call Voldemort' or another sort of statement, letting Harry to believe that Voldemort was just a name they used when he was around them. It was maddening the first time he had heard them say that. He had questioned them, yet both had mysteriously clammed up and refused to say anything more on the subject except: 'it isn't your time to know, the council obliges us not to tell you'. 

The council was another sore spot. His dreams had started early over the summer, yet he had never seen anybody else except Kiari and Valion, his instructors. But they were forever mentioning the mysterious council and seemed to abide by it's every command. They never spoke a word against it and seemed to never think a thought against it. 

Harry sighed and finally nodded his head, but he couldn't help but ask, "So… he won't do anything against us?" He wished that his instructors had the permission to tell him all they knew, to let him tell Dumbledore and the others, but that was just wishful thinking.

Valion hesitated for a moment, before truthfully replying, "Not right now anyway. But remember he is as much a human being as you, and so prone to outside influence. You must do everything in your power to protect him from the one you call Voldemort and anyone else that might sway his allegiances."

Bitterly Harry thought to himself that he was the one who always had to try to fix things — the council's mistakes! Why couldn't he just have a normal existence? Why can't that council of theirs do anything about their own mistakes? He would ask his instructors… but he had learned early on not to criticize the council too much in front of them. 

"Stop brooding, young one! Your life is too short!" Kiari jumped up from the rock and gave him a smile, her cusith pendant swinging lazily around her neck, "I think it's time for more training." 

Harry groaned inwardly and muttered as he got up from his own rock, "What's the point of learning all of this if I can't use it in front of other people anyway?" He sighed and tapped his cusith pendant. It broke away from the thin silver chain and floated in front of him, changing its shape and length before it became a katana that Harry easily caught the handle of. 

It was slightly longer than normal katanas, made of strange alloy of metals that made it extremely strong, yet be able to bend slightly to prevent it from breaking. The hilt was of a dark silver and white color, the pommel showing a proud cusith upon it. The katana suited Harry perfectly because of the history behind the types of swords. Their carriers were always associated with being honorable, courageous people, something that fitted Harry's personality quite well.

With a raised brow, Valion summoned his own sword, a two-handed one, holding it in front of himself casually, "And here I thought you would prefer to practice magic instead of your sword skills." 

With a shrug, Harry lunged at Valion, his sword quickly slashing towards the man, "I need something to vent on, using my katana seems like the best idea," and with those last words, they dueled. 

~

Harry woke up abruptly, feeling sore and as if he had gotten no sleep, again. As always, the results from his dreams were crystal clear and he felt it imprinted into every bruise that had appeared on his body. He gave a soft grunt as he sat up, his cusith necklace swaying in front of him. _Ugh, Valion beat me… again. Of course I haven't been practicing long enough with my katana, but it would be nice to win against him at least once. _

"What's that?" A soft voice broke through his musings and a sleepy-eyed Tom Riddle looked at Harry, his eyes pinned on the boy's cusith necklace with interest. He stretched and jumped out of bed, walking over to Harry slowly.

"… it's a necklace, the pendant is in the shape of a cusith," really, Harry didn't know why he always felt hesitant about telling others about it, which is why he always kept it under his robes so it couldn't be seen by anyone else. "Know what a cusith is, Tom?" 

Tom looked a little put-out that Harry doubted his abilities, even the slightest bit, pulling himself up haughtily as he answered, "Of course I know what it is… A cusith-" 

"Good morning you two!" Albus Dumbledore walked into the room cheerfully; nothing seemed to put the man off for more then a few instants. "How are you feeling today? Up to classes it is, Harry?" A kind smile appeared on his lips as he watched both boys thoughtfully.

Harry gave a nod, answering immediately, "Of course Headmaster… Just a question though," at Dumbledore's inquiring look, he spoke rapidly, "I just wanted to know what your going to do with Tom, I mean, if he's going to take classes or anything." He blushed faintly at the curious look that Tom shot his way, but refused to add anything else. 

Instead of directly answering him, Dumbledore turned to Tom, "What do you think my boy? From what I understand you seem to only remember things before the Chamber of Secrets opened in your time. That would put you in Harry's year then." A sharp look came into his eyes as he looked at Harry and then Tom.

"Well Headmaster, I wouldn't mind going to classes," Harry couldn't help but look at him in surprise as Tom continued speaking in a calm voice, "But would I stay in Slytherin? And what about my classes? What will the other students think if I just arrived? I don't know about the circumstances of my arrival, but I think that none of you have told anyone else about it."

A faint smile appeared as Dumbledore spoke, "Brilliant, you were always brilliant Tom," he didn't look surprised when Tom appeared smug, "Well then… Harry, what do you think is best for him? You were the one who brought him here if I remember correctly."

__

He has never as of yet done anything wrong… his Praeceptrix's words flashed quickly through Harry's mind as he spoke thoughtfully, "I suggest that we give Tom a new name… or at least a new last name. I know that Hermione would figure out the connection immediately and some of the Ravenclaws will, on the long term as well," at Dumbledore's nod, Harry went on, "And… I think it would be best if he was placed in Gryffindor."

"What?!" Tom's head snapped in Harry's direction as he watched him with a sharp look.

"Hmm… I think that it may be for the best Tom, until I figure out exactly what happened to Voldemort," Dumbledore gave the boy a calm look, "And Harry is probably the only one who knows who you really are, isn't it for the best?"

Tom looked at Harry for a moment, mind faintly registering Dumbledore's words before he gave a slow nod, "I suppose it's for the best… You did say that people didn't like this Voldemort person that I'm supposed to be…" he suddenly demanded, "But I wasn't that bad was I? I couldn't be."

Dumbledore laid a hand gently on the boy's shoulder, saying quietly, "Just don't listen to what the others have to say, something had obviously happened that I haven't thought of before. I assure you that I'll find out as quickly as I can…" he gave a discreet glance towards Harry before he spoke again, "It's just about time for breakfast, I'll make the announcement as Harry will show you to where you will sit. He'll also tell you about the classes you will attend… You will attend the same ones as Harry, do you have a problem with that?"

Muttering to himself, Tom shook his head, "No I don't." 

His eyes twinkled with hidden meaning as Dumbledore nodded, "Well then, both of you should go change and then go to the Great Hall, I'll arrive shortly." As he watched both boys exit the room, he gave a slight frown and softly murmured, "Something is amiss… That boy clearly has no idea who Voldemort is, or why everyone seems to dislike him. This Tom seems… normal, not like how I remember him when he attended my classes." Shaking his head slightly he got up and went out to the Great Hall, a faint smile on his face, _well… seems as if things are getting more interesting once again._

~

__

Ugh, I forgot to ask Dumbledore what Tom's new last name is… Harry glanced over at the other boy, finding that Tom's eyes were fixed on him already. He gave him a faint smile, smoothing down his robes, "Ready to go in?" They stood in front of the Great Hall's doors, almost ready to go in and face everyone.

"… I don't know what my last name is," apparently, Tom was as sharp as Dumbledore had told Harry, "What am I going to say?" He smoothed his hair, absentmindedly looking around, "And I don't have _my_ wand." His hand clenched at the last, he usually was never without his wand and felt uneasy without it by his side. 

Harry looked mildly startled, _I never thought of that,_ and bit his bottom lip slightly, drawing the other boy's attention to it, "I think Dumbledore knew… he'll think of something, and I don't think we need to say your last name either." Suddenly he smoothed his face over, making it blank and nearly emotionless, "Let's go then."

Thoughtfully Tom looked towards Harry, slight suspicion blossoming in his mind as he eyed the other boy through half-lidded eyes. Harry was hiding something… maybe not from him specifically, but he wanted to find out… he was _going_ to find out. He fingered his Gryffindor badge, finally looking away from Harry to inspect it, he mused almost to himself, "Never thought I'd be wearing one of these."

"Get used to it," and with no warning, Harry gently pushed Tom through the door and into the loud room, his gaze falling directly onto the Gryffindor table. _I wonder if Ginny will recognize him, she was unconscious throughout the whole time… _He pushed down the rising anxiety and began to lead Tom toward the table. 

Around, silence started to blanket the noise as more and more people noticed Harry and the new boy. Several excited whispers broke through the room, it wasn't everyday one sees someone new in the middle of the year that looked to be another Hogwarts student. Plainly curious gazes followed Tom's form as they watched the duo sit at the Gryffindor tables.

Harry silently reached over and rested his hand against Tom's tense shoulder lightly, a faint smile on his face as he watched him. Tom eyed Harry for a bit before he inclined his head in a slight nod and relaxed slightly, feeling Harry take his hand off. 

Hermione watched the two boys quietly, concern and worry in her gaze as she looked towards Harry. She seemed uncertain whether or not to speak up, her gaze constantly shifting from Harry to Tom, to Ron. 

Seeing Hermione's looks, Ron baldly spoke up, his eyes trained on Harry's blank face, "We're sorry for the incident last night Harry. We shouldn't pry…" suddenly he seemed unable to keep the rest of his words back, bursting out, "But you should be able to tell us! We're your best friends! You seem so different this year, and me and 'Mione are worried." He seemed to hardly notice Tom sitting quietly by Harry's side, too focused on Harry.

Harry narrowed his eyes briefly at Ron, conflicting emotions warring in his eyes; "I'm fine, you both shouldn't be worried at all." He gave them both a brief smile, eyes darting towards Tom.

Feeling uncomfortable, Hermione spoke up, trying to dispel the tension that seemingly crackled in the air, "Who is that Harry?" She gave Tom a puzzled glance, her eyes wondering; "I've never seen you before. I'm Hermione Granger, and this is Ron Weasley," she gestured to Ron by her side.

Dark sapphire blue eyes watched Ron and Hermione with a touch of interest, a faintly superior grin appearing on Tom's face, "It's a pleasure to meet you both. My name is Tom." Considering that he had to answer them, he used his first name only, hoping that Prof- no, Headmaster Dumbledore kept his first name and only changed the last. 

Curiously, Hermione began to speak again, ignoring the way that Tom didn't say his last name, preferring to ask instead, "If I may be so blunt, what are you doing here? I didn't read anything about transfer students in Hogwarts, A History." So like Hermione, seeking out new information just to satisfy her own intellect. 

Suddenly Dumbledore swept into the room, his eyes twinkling cheerfully as he began to speak. As if on cue, all the students hushed, saving Tom from having to answer Hermione's question, "I need to inform you all on something you may have recently noticed, Tom Doulin," he didn't seem to notice Tom glare at him, "recently joined our ranks. He was sorted into Gryffindor earlier and I would like you all to make him feel welcome." He smiled at all the students cheerfully, "That is all," and sat down at his chair, helping himself to some food, seemingly ignorant of inquiring eyes.

From the teacher's that had not been in the staff room last night, they eyed Dumbledore with curiosity, wondering why they were not present at the boy's sorting or why they were not even informed that Dumbledore had brought in a transfer student. From the teacher's that were in the staff room last night, there were mixed expressions of shock, wonder, concern, and from one, anger. 

Ginny leaned over towards Harry, her eyes curious and lively, "Hey Harry, why is it that you knew about it before we did?" She smiled at him, face turning lightly pink when she saw that she had caught his attention. Her eyes wandered towards Tom and narrowed ever so slightly when she saw the boy looking at Harry, her gaze sharp.

While Harry began to quickly spin a false tale about meeting Tom by running into him, Tom leaned back in his chair and smiled insolently towards Ginny, his eyes amused. _So she wants to play does she?_ He gave her a full smirk before turning to Harry, changing his expression and smiling lightly at him, the picture of innocence. "Yes, and he had the grace of catching me before I fell," Tom's voice was like a low purr in Harry's ear, looking at Ginny out of the corner of his eye and watching her scowl at him. 

Harry reddened slightly as he felt the other boy's breath brush his ear, struggling to contain his surprise and embarrassment. Slowly he pushed those emotions away, becoming emotionally unattached once more, _he certainly seems as innocent as Praeceptor and Praeceptrix tells me he is… and they are almost never wrong. _Actually, he couldn't remember a time when those two were wrong on anything. Almost instantly he forgot about sitting at the table and ignored everyone around him as he wondered to himself why his instructors didn't want him to tell anyone, and what his spell did… 

"-arry, Harry!" Seamus waved a hand in front of Harry's blank face, abruptly bringing the other boy back into awareness. He gave him a curious look, grinning at Tom rakishly as he announced, "Ah, drifting off again are you? I'm Seamus Finnigan by the way, nice to meet you Tom." Suddenly he yelped and glared at Dean, who had smirked and elbowed him in the side, "And this prat next to me is Dean Thomas."

"Hello," Tom's voice was cool and refined, his look slightly haughty. Suddenly he turned to Harry as a thought crossed his mind, asking curiously, "What is our first class?" 

"Oh no! We're going to be late!" Immediately Hermione stood up, dragging Ron to his feet as she tugged on Harry's robe sleeve, "Hurry up!" At that instant Harry got up, Tom jumping up as well (he was unwilling to get dragged by the girl), Hermione whirled around and walked hurriedly off, hauling Harry and Ron with her. 

Tom chuckled to himself as he cast a glance at the amused Gryffindor table, and the scowling Ginny, before he walked off after the trio, hearing Ron yell out, "But Hermione, we're not late yet!" He figured that he wouldn't find out just yet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hmm… this is longer then the last chapter, a plus right? ^_^ Unfortunately, school started for me last week *irritated look* and I don't have as much time on the computer then I used to -blame my parents-. *sighs* Yeah, it sucks, this year seems harder and worse then last year, that's surprising really lol. 

I got a beta-reader! *hugs Jérémie and sweatdrops* So all of you better thanks him… some way… o.o;; Hehe, he's been a big help with this chapter. I've never had a beta-reader before. ^_^

Oooo, this chapter is around 5,000 words long, ^_^ that's kewl. Anyway, I didn't delve more into the story line because what's a story without some background information and minor characters? They're important to ya know! It's to give the fic more flesh and greater insight into their lives… -_-;; right, like any of you care. I still haven't answered any of the questions that surround Tom… *snickers* ooo, didn't I just _add_ to them? *gives a wicked grin* 

That reminds me, the words Praeceptor and Praeceptrix are the Latin words for instructor… male and female version. At least that's what I _think_ they mean, I may be wrong, I haven't taken Latin though I wish I did… Spanish is enough of a handful for me. So I went to an English to Latin dictionary and typed in teacher… there were like 7 different words, so I just chose those two. Eh, if they aren't correct, you could just imagine that it means instructor lol. 

In my stories, I love to hide information and facts, which shows clearly when I didn't tell you guys anything about the battle between Harry and Voldemort, the spell that Harry cast, who is Valion and Kiara are exactly, what the council is exactly, how Tom got there looking that young, why there is _still_ a dark lord running around… *sweatdrops* Never knew it was that much. ^^;; but don't worry, I'm slowly leading up to it all, so just bear with me. 

Oh! One more thing… (Yes, I know these author notes are extremely long) but if you want to be informed of updates, give me your e-mail addresses and I'll tell you that way. See? This is a GOOD subject… that is if you want to come back and read my story. ^^;; On top of each e-mail I send out, it will say, 'Torn Asunder Update'. See? Simple and straight to the point. 

~

My e-mail address is flyby311@hotmail.com and put Torn Asunder, so I know what the e-mail is about. Anything you want to add/criticize/comment/whatever you guys just review it… please?


	4. Warnings

Torn Asunder

Chapter Four- Warnings

By- IceWind

A/N: 

****

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and everything in its franchise is owned by J.K Rowling and whoever else has rights to the books. I have no claim whatsoever to the characters; the plot is entirely mine though, as is any new characters that I might introduce into the story. Rating is PG-13; though it may turn to R later. 

****

Kenaz Astaroth: *grins* I like being original, I really do not like reading the same plot line over and over again. ^^;; 

****

Tima/me/… /Npetrenko: Course I will continue. (some person didn't leave a name so I just put three dots, hehe) and thanks. 

****

Shinigami: Haha, Ginny, jealous? *innocent smile* Maybe, maybe not… 

****

MiniMe: Yes, I AM original! *sweatdrop* Thanks. I like making original plots, fun to play around with and people never know what will hit them next. *blushes* I have talent? *whistles* Now for your questions… holy *blank* very close on the Voldemort thing, but not EXACTLY correct. Does Dumbledore know? Nope, he doesn't know a damn thing *evil laugh* It always bugged me how he seemed to always know everything. Oh, the last name bit, I wager that he didn't like the last name Doulin *shrugs* Tom's picky. Tom and Hermoine hit it off? Wait and seee… *claps* You got your last question correct, well except for the renegade thing, I don't think of him as such. I'm on your fav list! *squeals happily* hehe thanks a lot. 

****

'Mes: Questions are GOOD, make you guys keep guessing and doesn't make things overly boring *grins* 'Them', yup, mysterious no? you should _really_ know the ending I planned out for this fic! It's PERFECT! (Yes, I have it planned out, I just don't have the middle parts exactly figured out yet… *large sweatdrop*) Yes! My Latin words were fine! *hugs the online dictionary* 

****

DragonShimmer: lol, it's ok if you took a long time, I know how busy you are and everything. And nope, not everything will be answered in this chapter, hell, only a little will be answered in this chapter! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tom trailed behind the trio, his dark blue eyes taking in the amusing sight of Hermoine tugging both boys down the halls and towards… somewhere. That of course reminded him that he still did not know what class he has next and so spoke up, "Well? Where are we going?" 

Harry gently pried Hermoine's grip from his arm and glanced back at Tom, "Dungeons, we have Potions now." His gaze darkened slightly at the thought, "Snape isn't the nicest Professor to be around, he always takes points off of Gryffindor for things we never do and seems to turn a blind eye to Malfoy and the Slytherins." 

"Hmm… he sounds rather sensible if I may say so." Tom smirked slightly at the flicker of surprise that went through Harry's eyes and he walked slightly faster until he reached Harry's side. He bent down slightly towards the smaller boy and whispered lightly, breath tickling Harry's ear; "Did you forget that I'm really a Slytherin?" His hand lightly rested on Harry's shoulder before he walked off towards the dungeons. 

Harry stared after him for a moment before he shook his head slightly as if to clear it. He began to walk faster towards the dungeons, his gaze thoughtful.

~

"Mr… Doulin," Severus Snape gave Tom a dark glare, clear dislike radiating from his body. It may just be the boy's connection to the dark lord that made the older man so unsettled or it may just be the insolent smile Tom cast the professor. He paused for a moment, conflicting thoughts warring in his dark eyes before he reached into his robes and pulled out a smooth wand, handing it over to the teenager with a look of disapproval. 

Tom took it into his hands gently, examining it completely before his sapphire eyes flashed at the professor; "This isn't _my_ wand." He twirled it lazily in his fingertips, drawling out lightly as his eyes watched Snape, clearly ignoring all of the other students in the room, "Where is it?" It was a nice wand, but the problem is that it clearly wasn't his. Yes it was a yew, and yes he could feel in the core the tail feather of a phoenix… it was also the same length of his own, 13 1/2 inches, but as any wizard would know their wand from another, he knew this wasn't his. 

With a slight shake of his head to himself, Harry got up and gently tugged on the sleeve on Tom's robe, ignoring the incensed look that the professor was giving the two of them. He spoke quietly, emerald gaze pinned on the older boy, "I'll explain later, but you can't use your own." Already there was too much talk going on in the classroom about Tom and why he proclaimed that the wand wasn't his… not to mention the fact that Snape -of all people- had it in the first place. 

A vaguely exasperated look crossed Harry's visage when Tom seemed to ignore him, and he tugged more firmly on the black robe, noting mentally that Snape seemed to get extremely annoyed by the other's presence. As Tom finally tossed him a preoccupied look, Harry just tugged on his robe again; getting slightly uneasy with the stares the rest of the class seemed to give them both. 

"Fine!" Tom hissed out softly, stalking to a seat near the front of the class, a strange light flickered in his eyes as he sat down, a smirk playing on his face. He seemed unconcerned with the fact that Snape was trying to kill him with a glare and sat there placidly. 

Severus spoke tightly, finally retreating to his desk; "I will see you both after class." He gestured abruptly to the side of the room, a scowl forming on his face; "The headmaster took the liberty of sending your supplies here." 

Seeing that Tom didn't seem inclined to get up from his seat, Harry quietly gathered the supplies and sat down next to the boy, ignoring the worried looks that both Hermoine and Ron were giving him. Malfoy seemed to be darkly amused by the spectacle, and Harry could just imagine what he would say after class. His lips thinned slightly as he stared at Tom, _he doesn't seem the least bit upset about Snape. Praeceptor and Praeceptrix_ _may not be right about him. I don't know who to believe…_ He turned his gaze away from Tom and he looked towards the professor, _Then I'm just going to have to watch and listen and observe. I won't be used like some puppet tied up with strings, not anymore. _

Snape sneered lightly before he barked out, "Now that little spectacle is over, who can tell me what the infusion of jobberknoll feathers and ashwinder eggs creates?" A flicker of amusement was seen in his eyes as he saw Tom glower at him, but he waited, looking at Hermoine's hand stretched in the air before he spoke acidly, "And someone other then Miss Granger this time." 

Harry could see where this was going, silently acknowledging the fact that Snape was subtly attacking Tom verbally for the teenager's inability to remember any key events; for the infusion of jobberknoll feathers and ashwinder eggs are primarily used in memory potions, and Tom couldn't remember much of anything. He grimaced slightly, silently thankful for his extra nightly lessons, about to raise his hand before an arrogant tone rang out.

"They are primarily used in memory potions, _Professor_," Tom drawled the last word out as if it disgusted him. His eyes flashed up at Severus's in a challenging manner, tossing his head to show that he did not care about the jibe the other made. He watched in clear amusement as the other seemed to whiten even more in rage. 

The class was well aware of the tension between the two and the Gryffindors seemed worried -they couldn't afford to lose more points in this class- while the Slytherins seemed to be delighted with the turn of events. Harry remained impassive; keeping his gaze pinned upon the two, uneasy thoughts flickering through his mind as he hoped that the rest of their classes wouldn't end up like this one. 

"Five points from Gryffindor for not being given permission to speak!" Snape suddenly exploded out, his gaze chilling as he glared around at the class. Tom seemed to remain smug, ignoring the little fact that he just lost points for his house. 

Harry shook his head silently and gave a soft sigh; it seems as if this period was going to be a long one… and not entirely pleasant either. 

~

"Arg! I can't believe Snape just took off five points like that! And on your first day too!" Ron was still ranting about potions even after all of their classes were done. He waved his hands as if to emphasize his point and he glared at a wall, mumbling insults under his breath.

"Ron!" Hermoine sighed and caught Tom's amused look, saying hastily, "He always gets like this when it concerns Snape or Malfoy." She turned towards Harry, "Right Harry? …Harry!" he didn't seem to be listening to her. 

Suddenly Harry jerked slightly, as if startled and he turned his eyes towards Hermoine, muttering softly, "Right…" He turned his attention back towards the window, his gaze troubled as he remembered what Snape had said after class when he had finished speaking to Tom about his behavior.

__

"I don't trust him Potter, and you shouldn't either…" Snape glared at the door where Tom had left and shook his head lightly, turning back to Harry.

Harry hesitated for a moment before voicing his thoughts, "Why not Professor? The Headmaster seems to believe him." It was bad enough that he was having doubts, Snape was just reinforcing them, and if he was to continue to believe his instructors, then he should be able to trust Tom… right? 

Snape's lip curled slightly as he replied, "The Headmaster would give anyone a second chance, he gave that flea-bitten mutt of a godfather you have one didn't he?" He ran a hand through his greasy hair, dark eyes expressing worry for once. At the beginning of the school year, Dumbledore had confided into several key teachers about Sirius Black's return, Snape of course had reacted as predicted and had blown up into a rage at the news. 

As Harry suddenly bristled at him, he seemed to realize his mistake, but shrugged it off. "Really now Potter, you should know by now that you can't change my dislike… or his for me," he shook his head slowly, "We're getting off topic… I'm serious boy, do not trust him."

"But why not?" Harry persisted, he wanted -no- needed_ to know a reason why other then Snape's hate for Voldemort, "He seems innocent enough, and the Headmaster does seem to believe that he can't remember anything. Maybe he would agree to be put under a truth serum?"_

Snape shook his head, a flicker of disgust speeding through his eyes before he answered, "You know very well that Dumbledore wouldn't subject a pupil to that unless under the most extreme conditions… and by his reckoning, there isn't that great of a cause yet." His hand curled into a fist, "And Riddle may seem innocent now, but what if he does get his memories back? Will he become Voldemort once more? All signs of dark activity has just stopped, will it be started once again because of that boy?! I won't stand for it!" His dark gaze captured Harry's as he spoke softly, "Remember Potter, no one is infallible and that includes the Headmaster. Dumbledore has already made several mistakes in judgment, and it wouldn't harm you to remember that."

"M…mistakes?" Harry paused before sign of remembrance flickered in his eyes, "You mean Sirius don't you?" He clutched the end of the table as if it were a life line, he had always pictured the Headmaster to be perfect, never to be wrong… but… Snape was right, as much as he hated to admit it. 

With a slow nod Snape answered his question and supplemented it by speaking, "And not only your godfather, but also with the Ministry… he should have known that they would all act like stubborn fools." His gaze darkened, as impossible as it sounds, "And maybe he should have done something with Riddle when he was just a transfiguration teacher, I know very well that he suspected something about him." 

"But you can't expect the Headmaster to be perfect all of the time!"

"Like we all expect you_ to be Mr. Potter?" Snape's lip curled slightly at Harry's startled look. "Oh don't tell me that you don't notice it boy, the way everyone seems to think that you'll save the day, even Dumbledore! And it's true… you defeated Voldemort… but I suspect that you are hiding something, and I intend to find out what it is." _

Harry stood still for a moment, as if he was frozen before he spoke in a strangled voice, "Voldemort isn't defeated, not yet." His knuckles turned white as he gripped the desk harder, but other then that he showed no signs of outward emotion except for his voice.

Snape quickly pinned Harry with a dark glare, exclaiming softly, "What? Explain now, Potter!" 

Quickly mustering up enough courage to continue talking, Harry adopted his blank face so that Snape wouldn't see how nervous he was talking about this, "Voldemort is still alive. I didn't kill him… you can't expect me to kill him!" Even though he would dearly love to kill him… the man that murdered his parents. But Harry couldn't seem to pick up a wand and mutter 'Avada Kedavra', and that was the only spell he knew that could kill the other wizard. Oh, he knew the consequences of uttering the spell, the lifelong banishment to Azkaban, but that wasn't what was holding him back… no what was holding him back was fear.

Fear of ending up like Voldemort, becoming just like him. Foolish some may say, but Harry knew power and knew that he loved the feel of it rushing through his body. If he got used to using the killing curse, then what else would he get used to doing? Torturing people with the Cruciatus curse? Controlling them with the Imperius curse? There was no end to the possibilities. 

Snape paused and studied Harry's face for a slight while, his eyes betraying his agitation as he spoke, "Did you tell the Headmaster yet? Damn it Potter, why don't you seem to care?" He was staring at Harry's blank face, as if seeing indifference there.

Harry seemed to break out of his self-imposed trance and spoke with a sliver of fear in his voice, "I do care though! Sometimes too much!" he broke off as if he had said too much and composed himself once again, saying in a calmer voice, "No, I didn't tell the Headmaster, I just found out myself." 

"I must inform him then," Snape made a motion as if he was going to walk out before he paused and looked at Harry closely, "Don't get in over your head Potter. You aren't the only one fighting this war, no matter what you may think." When Harry didn't answer him he whirled around and stalked out, presumably towards Dumbledore. 

Harry watched his retreating back and as soon as he had left his sight, his face crumpled slightly and he had to steady himself against the desk, whispering softly to himself, "Are you so sure of that Professor?"

With a startled look, Harry gazed up at Tom, unsettled by the other's quick motions as the other boy dragged him into a deserted hallway, "What are you doing Tom?" Snape's warning flitted into his head and his hand edged towards his wand, eyes calm and impassive. 

Tom seemed not to notice what Harry was up to and spoke agitatedly, "You said that you would explain about my wand!" He brandished his new one with a flourish and seemed to ignore the way Harry had tensed up, "Like I said before, this isn't it. Nice and all, but not mine." 

Seeing Tom didn't seem inclined to attack him with his wand, Harry relaxed slightly; mentally berating himself for being so wound up. He shook his head lightly at the other boy, searching for the right words before deciding upon, "We can't give you your original one Tom, Voldemort has it_." Blunt and to the point would be best when dealing with this_, he decided mentally, knowing already that Tom wouldn't like him skirting around the issue. 

A grimace spread across Tom's face, and he snapped out angrily, "That guy seems to like to ruin my life doesn't he?" He seemed to calm down just as quickly and sighed, shaking his head slightly, "No chance in me getting it back then?"

Harry shook his head; "I don't think so." He glanced around, as if expecting to see Ron or Hermoine looking for him. He gave a mental sigh at that thought, they did that all too often lately, and while he acknowledged their concern for him, it did not mean that they were his keepers. "Where's the others?" That would teach him for not paying attention to what people are doing… 

Tom gave Harry a vaguely curious glance, "I told them that I needed to talk to you, they should be in the dorms by now… I suppose I could work with this wand." he stretched slightly, arrogance in his gaze, "We should go as well, gods know that I could use the rest." Without even a goodbye he turned around and walked off. 

~

__

Harry walked around the field, a lost expression on his face as he searched for his two instructors. Where were they? They never_ left him like this before; they were always here when he got into the dream world. Faint worry flashed through his emerald green eyes as he continued to search. Finally he called out for them, "Praeceptor, Praeceptrix?" _

A faint voice called over a small hill, the sound of Kiari's voice; "We're over here, young one!" 

Puzzlement entered Harry's gaze before he walked over and gaped at the sight. There was Tom with his instructors… What? He watched Valion gently scold Tom when the teenager didn't do a spell correctly, and his eyes widened slightly. What was he_ doing here? Astonishment flicker in his gaze at the kind way Valion was treating Tom._

"What are you doing here?"

Tom's words shocked him and the cold look in the other's eyes weren't welcoming either. Harry quickly recovered and banished all emotion from his eyes, ignoring his instructors for a moment to retort back to him, "I could ask you the same question. For all of the times I was here, you were never here before."

Surprise entered Tom's eyes and he glanced at Valion and Kiari, questioning lightly, "Valion, Harry's been here before?" He pocketed his wand into his robe, a curious look in his eyes, "Have you been teaching him as well then?" He gave the man an insolent grin, "Hmm. I wonder what he has learned then."

Harry's eyes narrowed slightly at the sight, unable to keep the feeling of jealousy at bay. They were his_ instructors, not Toms'! Why is he allowed to call his Praeceptor by his real name? And why is Valion acting so nice to him? He quickly banished any emotion that might have been showing on his face, instead adopting a cold one._

"Yes, we've been teaching Harry as well, Tom," Valion's gaze darted quickly towards his other pupil, eyes thoughtful. He glanced at over Kiari for a moment, a faint smile curving on his lips as he inclined his head slightly towards Harry. She answered him with a nod of her own and he spoke, "Well then, Kiari will teach Harry tonight and I'll work on the basics with you, Tom." 

A faint frown formed on Tom's face, "Only one of you?" At Valion's affirmative he gave an indolent shrug, eyeing Harry for a bit and muttering loud enough for them all to hear, "I don't know what's so special about him, but I suppose it's fine with me." Arrogance in his stance, he brought out his wand and held it in front of Harry, a smirk on his face, "Valion and Kiari got my own wand back for me. I don't have to use the other one." 

Astonishment flickered in Harry's steady green gaze before they smoothed over once more, and a touch of iciness entered his voice as he replied, "Others will notice." He had thought that he had liked Tom well enough -even if he had held some suspicion- but now… the way the other boy was monopolizing his instructor's attentions was maddening. Sure, they don't always teach him at a same time, yet they were almost always together with him. He seethed quietly, refusing to let anything show on his face. 

"No they won't, young one," at Harry's swiftly startled look towards her, she reprimanded him, "Emotions! Keep them under control!" As soon as his face was blank once more she gave a curt nod of approval and continued speaking, "They won't notice because we have disguised it to emanate power as if it was the other wand."

A flicker of unease sped through Harry's eyes as he spoke again, "But we don't use wands a lot here… why would he need one?" That was true, they have been trying to teach him how to manipulate the power fields from himself and outside influences without using his wand. Wands only acted as a current of stability for the wielder, helping to control the power; without wands most wizards wouldn't be able to function properly. 

Tom seemed to suddenly stand straighter, astonishment written all over his face, "You don't use wands? How is that possible?!" He glanced down briefly at his own wand, his surprise being replaced with a sort of calculated look. 

Valion gave a flicker of disapproval at Harry, finally answering; "I had not wanted to tell you yet until you have the basics of what you need to learn down firmly. Then we would have started to teach you what to do, the council wills it to be so." 

"Council?" Tom looked keenly interested at that bit of information, "What's this council you speak of? And why does Harry have the same necklaces as you two?" Arrogance seemed to exude from his body, "I of course noticed immediately." 

A soft voice from Kiari answered him, her eyes serious as she spoke; "Our entire group is called the Silver Order, and the ones that head the order is the council. They make all of the decisions and tell us what to do. Young Harry here has the same pendant because…" suddenly she seemed to hesitate, eyes inexplicably darkening with something akin to sadness before lightening once more, "he's our apprentice. Valion's and mine." She stopped speaking for a moment and fingered her pendant lightly, speaking on hurriedly, "We are of the cusith, you see… there is a total of seven on the council, all who contain a dragon pendant. From there the group branches off into smaller groups, all of the small groups have only two members and their apprentices. The two members are," a faint smile appeared on her lips, "usually lovers, and if they aren't, the people do not have any lovers and remain forever chaste so they stay true to each other. The two members are allowed only two apprentices in total, though only one at a time is preferred. As soon as the members find their apprentices fit to take up a pendant, they do, though usually a different one. The only time an apprentice keeps the same kind of pendant throughout his entire life is if his instructors died and he inherited the name."

She turned somber eyes towards Harry, speaking in a light tone, "Take Harry for example, if Valion and I die, then he takes up the cusith pendant if he is still an apprentice. Another group finishes his training, but he will become a cusith. If we pass him and he finds a new pendant, and then we die without any apprentices, then the cusith group has died off, to be reawakened by newcomers. It may sound complicated, but it's really rather simple to comprehend." 

A faint frown appeared on Tom's face and he asked hastily, "Am I your apprentice as well? Does that mean Harry and I are destined to become lovers?" He seemed perturbed by that, but he managed to keep most of it from showing on his face. A faint red tinge appeared on Harry's cheeks by Tom's comment, but he struggled to make sure it didn't show much on his face.

Valion gave a light chuckle, shaking his head, "No, don't misinterpret us Tom. Did you get a pendent yet?" at Tom's quick shake of the head Valion continued, "You are not our apprentice, yet by leave of the council we are the ones to teach you anyway. You are a special case." 

At that statement, Tom seemed to puff up more with pride. He turned an arrogant gaze towards Harry before speaking swiftly, "So how do you know when I am done training? Do you just suddenly say that I'm done? Or do I have to pass a test of some kind first?" 

Uneasiness appeared in Kaori's eyes as she darted a quick glance towards Harry before she wrenched her gaze towards Tom and spoke, "You receive a new pendant… and that's all I can tell you of the matter, Tom. We cannot divulge all of our secrets. You must remember though to keep these lessons and 'dreams' between you and us," she added belatedly, "Harry as well. There is a very good reason why we are meeting in secret." 

Tom gave a faint sigh, "Fine, one more question then. Who is this Voldemort? People seem terribly frightened of him and all that others will tell me is that he is a 'bad man'… which isn't much information if you think about it," he gave the tight-lipped Harry a wry look, "and how did I get here? I have an inkling that you two know." He gave them a penetrating look, dark sapphire eyes seemingly commanding them to speak. 

Kiari gently tapped her fingers against her shirt's sleeve, thinking to herself before she spoke in halting tones, "The one called Voldemort… you don't need to know anything more about him because you will not be involved with him again. You have come here because the council made a mistake and you are the result of us rectifying it." 

"I'm just a bloody result then am I?" Tom sneered slightly, his eyes expressing slight discomfort, "And how do you know if I will be involved again or not? Wasn't I just him? I got that much out of what Potter told me." 

With his anger quickly mounting, Harry snapped out at Tom, "If they say that you won't get involved again, then you won't get involved!" Inwardly he felt uneasy with the situation, why was Kiari telling Tom more then even Harry knew? And why wasn't Valion trying to stop her? He shook his head lightly as if to clear his thoughts. 

Valion suddenly broke in, frowning slightly as he spoke, "Harry! Tom! We have no time for simply talking… we must begin the training. Come with me Tom," with that he turned around -not giving the others any time to reply- and walked off, his pace quick and impatient. 

Tom tossed Harry a penetrating look before he pelted off after Valion, trying to see where the older man had went. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arrggg, so many italics in this chapter! ^^; Oh well, I needed them all. It's fun making a jealous Harry, though for once it isn't over Tom or something, but instead his instructors. I got kind of tired of writing this chapter, which is why I stopped it right there, in the next chapter I'll pick up from where I just left off okay?

Do you like the way I branch off the council and the groups? It was actually kind of hard to explain it all… and if you guys have any questions at all about it, I'll try to oblige. Except -of course- it's something I'm keeping hidden on purpose. 

Before I decided that Tom and Harry was acting a little too chummy -especially for Harry- so I decided to add some suspicion to everything. *snickers* That's always fun. So now Harry is not only doubting Tom, he's also doubting Valion and Kiari. 

I know that I only showed what happened during potions and not Harry's other classes, but I decided that would take too much work lol. Don't worry, I'll probably show more interaction between the other Gryffindors and the others houses later on. Right now I'm trying to get everything set up so everything will be in place when I… *coughs* 

Anyway, sorry this came out much later then the other chapters, but they'll all probably come out at this time. School sucks a lot, especially when you're a junior in high school. I have major loads of work and my parents really don't like me going on the computer on the weekdays (don't ask)

Oh, and if you want an e-mail update on when I put up a new chapter, just tell me in a review or something okay? That way you can always find out when I update even if you don't go on fanfiction.net. I think I only have three people so far that want e-mail updates. *sweatdrop* 

~

My e-mail address is flyby311@hotmail.com and put Torn Asunder, so I know what the e-mail is about. Anything you want to add/criticize/comment/whatever you guys just review it… please?


End file.
